Severus Snape and the Hope of Ho-oh
by GabxLuci027
Summary: As a young boy all Severus ever dreamed of was a life away from his abusive father and finally after waiting for so long he finally had his chance in the form of letter. Now with his best friend lily they will go to world with magic and Pokémon with new friends and enemies. This is part of a series called "The boy who became a legend with his Pokémon" series . Marauder's Era.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A wish come true

All his life as far as he could remember the only thing that Severus wanted was to be happy. Sure he had his best friend Lily who was in fact his only friend in this miserable place called Spinner's End. But those happy moments with Lily seemed to be always over shadowed by the bad. Now you'll find yourself asking why this boy who should be happy but was instead miserable would be his home life.

The reason is his father. You see Severus's father, Tobias Snape, was a very cruel drunk and when he's not saying hurtful things in a drunk stupor he's acting out on beating poor Severus. Now your wondering why Severus's mother isn't doing anything to stop this the truth is she died when Severus was three years old. The only thing that he could remember about her was her smile and a gentle lullaby she used to sing to him along with a few stories she told about her time in Hogwarts and the adventures she had with her Pokémon. There were also her worn old books she had from being a Hogwarts student that Severus poured over and corrected but Sadly all her Pokémon had died as well all except for two, a Froslass and a Petilil, both are quiet young but they brought so much joy to a boy who no longer knew what his mother looked like and not know the true joy of being well loved and cared for.

If your wondering why Severus other relatives didn't take him in its because he had none on his father's side and his mother ran from her's so to be honest Severus really didn't know if his relatives even knew about him or if they all died. But well get into that later into the future for now lets focus on the present. Severus and Lily along with the two Pokémon where playing when suddenly a creature that Lily had never seen before landed right in front of them. "What is that" whispered Lily in awe. "That's a Mandibuzz its a Pokémon" said Severus as he noticed the Pokémon carrying a card, "Hey Lily take a look at this" Severus showed her the card.

 _To Severus Snape and Lily Evans,_

 _We are proud to announce that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Pokémon. You have each been given a list to be found inside this letter. School begins September First. We look forward to your arrival._

 _Signed Minerva Mcgonagle Deputy Head mistress_

"Severus we got in! We're going to Hogwarts!" said Lily with joy as she jumped around Severus in a circle. "Yeah" whispered Severus as tears of joy slid down his face, "We're going to Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: wands and poke balls

As Lily and Severus celebrated over the fact that they got accepted another child in Spinner's end received an invitation who was helping her parents out with cleaning. Her name, Petunia Evans. Her letter arrived by a Zubat. Oh she was so excited along her parents. When Lily and Severus entered the Evans household they were told the good news which increased when Lily and Severus also said they received letters as well. Somewhere in London a pudgy boy and girl were helping their mother in the garden when they received a letter from a Pidgey. The children and their parents were thrilled at receiving the letter but what nobody knew was that the one of the children would be meeting their future spouse when they went to Diagon alley.

The day came for the children to go to the wizarding world for the first time with an older witch named Malva Wolava and her Beedrill. After the introductions were over they headed off onto the night bus before heading to the Leaky Cauldron and entering into the wizard market place. The group gathered potions, robes, books, quills, and other items they need. The only thing left on the list were the wands and Pokémon. Along the way they asked questions about Pokémon and the wizarding world.

They finally arrived at Ollivander's. They entered the dusty shop and went up to the desk. "Hello, welcome to my Shop. Now then who will be the first to get their wands and Pokémon." Marge stepped forward and after three tries she found her wand made of a stern twelve and a half inch oak and the hair of a snubbull for the type of independent girl she is, also it is quiet good at charms and care for magical creatures and Pokémon. The Pokémon that came with the wand was a snubbull which Marge named Ripper. Vernon went next and on his first try he had his wand made of a stiff 10 and a half inches of Hibiscus pollen and oak for a boy who was efficient in tasks he set his mind to, great in alchemy and transfiguration.

Petunia was next with seven tries. On her eight one she had a wand of nine and five inches with petals made of Salvia and a core of fur from a glameow. Her Pokémon was in fact a glameow and she decided (after checking the gender) to name the Pokémon Zinnia. It was then Lily's turn and on her fifth try she had a springy wand good for hexes and herbology with a strand of mermaid hair and the scale of a gyarados for someone with a good heart, strong and loyal to all they hold dear. Her Pokémon was a fennekin she lovingly named Carnation.

At last it was Severus's turn. However his turn took fourteen tries before ending with an eight inch ash wood wand with a core of a scale from a Milotic and a Dragonair. The wand was made for one who had great potential and a gentle heart and soul. Next was the pokeball which contained a shiny (purple) Feebas Severus named LOTUS.

Happy with their purchases they then went and bought ice cream and poffins for themselves and their Pokémon. Finishing the food the group left Diagon Alley and went home. Everyone went to bed with dreams of adventures they would have when they finally arrived at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Text**

Severus woke up early for a few reasons. One is he is going to Hogwarts. Two it would be with friends. And Three he would be away from his father for most of the year. Severus jumped out of his worn down bed and gathered the belongings he needed rushed out the door before his father could get his hands on him. Severus went to the Evans house and together he and the girls got dropped off at the Kings Crossing.

The group meet up with the Dursley siblings at platform 9 and 3/4 and boarded the train quickly to get seats. They found a cozy compartment made up in ivory and teal colors and cushions with pillows. They hoisted their luggage into the room that could fit in fourteen people with leg room to spare and settled in quite nicely.

Lily pulled out her Charms book and settled down to read with her fennekin curled up next to her. Deciding to do the same the others released their Pokémon from their poke balls to cuddle with their Pokémon. They stayed like that for a few minutes before the compartment door slid open causing everything to stop and focus on the new arrivals.

THERE where four boys, two with brown hair and two with black hair however the boys didn't look to be related at all. "Sorry to barge in but everywhere else is full mind if we join you?", asked a tall brown boy who looked like he was terribly ill, "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself I am Remus Lupin and these three are blokes are James potter, the black haired boy with glasses, the mischievous looking boy is Sirius Black and finally the other mousy looking brunette is named Peter Pettergrew."

"SURE you can join us the more the merrier" said Vernon as he waved them in. "is this your first year at hogwarts?" asked Marge who was not one to beat around the bush. "YES IT IS I am hoping to be in Gryffindor" said James as he plopped himself down between Petunia and Lilly. "Why would you want to be in Gryffindor it sounds like being in the stomach of one" questioned Petunia. "It's nothing like that its one of the four houses of Hogwarts. you see the houses represent not only the founders but also what characteristics you have as well. For example Ravenclaw is for those with intellect and prone to not doing anything rash, Hufflepuff for those who are humble and easy going, Slytherine are those who are mischievous and cunning, finally there's Gryffindor house of the who are loyal and charge in without a plan well at least from what I heard from asking around" said Peter who placed himself next to Vernon and released his Pokémon a Ratatta.

HOURS passed by before finally reaching hogwarts. Getting of the train they were led to small boats by a giant of a fellow called Hagrid that could only hold four in a boat. once every was settled in without the possibility of anyone going overboard to weed their way across the lake to the castle. The view was gorgeous the castle looking like it came out right of a fairy tale. Setting foot on to the castle grounds the children were led to stand outside the great hall where a witch by the name of Professor McGonagall told them of what was expected of them before opening the huge doors to the great hall.

Notes: Sorry to cut it of but I have to figure out where I want people to be placed though Snape is still going to the Snakes. Maybe Remus and Lilly in Ravenclaw ? Marge in Gryffindor and Petunia in Hufflepuff ? If you have any idead please review .


	4. Chapter 4

# This has to be the longest chapter yet in all my stories it certainly feels like it but this chapter has been a pain in the neck but I made it and i have decided to do aloha pokemon and aloha pokemon forms I MAY even add mega evolution but definitely later I'm not sure yet.

Ps I have a poll going on my profile is Gabxluci027 so if you have an account on I urge you to go vote because this decision depends on your choice so please vote. Pps some one complained about the position of the way I make my chapters so here. #

* * *

The sight that greeted the first years were bright stars of the evening sky and lit candles floating in the air. The students watched the group as they made their way to a raised platform with a stool and a dingy looking hat. Waiting anxiously but not knowing what for the first years nervously fiddled with their sleeved when all of a sudden the hat spoke .

"Listen to what I say,

About what happened long ago,

The four founders gathered and this is what they said,

'Let's build a school for the young

And teach them all we know' 

So the founders said and that is what they did with a few of their pokemon ,

Wise Rowena Ravenclaw whose eyes are like midnight with clever Roserade and mystical Meowstic claimed those with bright minds and ones who seek the truth above all else,

Next was Brave Godric Gryffindor sword in hand with his old fiery friend Blazekin and passionate Manectric said those with courage and Loyalty are the ones I'll teach,

Salazar Slytherine in robes of silver spoke with tricky Zoroark and solenm Absol by his side spoke that those with tricks and cunning He will train so they will reach their full potential,

Helga Hufflepuff with daisies in her hair finally said her peace with graceful Gardevoir and peaceful Alomomola , 'I will take in those with goodwill and caring hearts teaching them all I know,

But what about when they were gone they stumbled about without a clue,

What would become of the great school they created,

This the four wizards and witches pondered until Gryffindor found the answer,

He picked up his hat and with a wave of his hand gave this old hat a brain,

So now I am here before you put me on and give me a grand old try,

For you will find no better hat to sort you than I."

Applause was given after the speech when it died down a brunette woman wearing her hair in tight bun and a no-nonsense expression took the stand with what appeared to be a rolled up parchment in her hand. "When I call your name you will come up and be seated I will then place the Sorting Hat upon your head which it will the sort you upon which House fits you best", said the strict looking woman as she unraveledthe parchment.

( Alright I am not doing all the unimportant characters it will take too long and the names will not be in order. )

"Remus Lupin."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Petunia Evans."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Sirius Black"

"Gryffindor!"

"James Potter."

"Gryffindor!"

"Peter Pettergrew."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Marge Dursley."

"Gryffindor!"

Severus Snape."

Severus nervously approached the three legged stool with the stern looking witch next to it. The hat nearly swallowed his vision when it was  placed atop his head. 'Well now this is interesting.' 

'How so?' 

For starters you seem to fit in all the houses. Gryffindor for loyalty, Slytherine for Mischief, Ravenclaw for intelligence, and Hufflepuff for kindness but I think the best house for you is...

"Slytherine!"

The brunette woman lifted the sorting hat off of Severus as he made his way over to table with a green and silver banner hanging over the massive table filled with wizards and witches who had an aristocratic air about them. Severus was able to squeeze in between what appeared to be a second year female with wild untamed hair and a spark of insanity in her dark brown almost pitch black eyes, but she had this allure that made you want to get wrapped up in a Web filled with poison and she a black widow come to devour your soul. "Well what do we have here a disgusting little vermin," sneered the girl that seemed to make her even more scary than before.

The other was what must be a third year with silvery blonde haired male and aqua blue eyes so pale it looked more like clear running water in a stream kind of color instead. Strong cheek bones helped pronounce lips the color of snow that parted to speak in a voice that one listens to and obeys. "Hold your tongue Bellatrix. Welcome to Slytherine, I am Lucius Malfoy it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you but I'm ..." "Ah no need to be scared everything will be alright if you stick with me Severus." "Thank you, could you tell me who the teachers are?"

"Well you have already meet Professor McGonagall who teaches Transfiguration , Next is Professor Flitwick who teaches Charms, then Professor Slughorn (our head of house) teaches potions, theres the head master Albus Dumbledore and finally there's Professor Loki the young lady with long black hair that reaches the woman's waist ."

Severus turned to look at the woman, she was stunning with emerald green eyes that shimmered with emotions, perfect cupid shaped lips the color like that of a pink rose spread wide open to reveal pearly teeth in a huge smile that emphasized high rosy cheeking bones that fit her cream colored skin and heart shaped face. Severus was also able to see, even thought the professor was sitting down that the teachers body was a knockout body with a bust that was huge and a tiny waist with long legs that couldn't be hidden beneath her sea grean robes with what appeared to be jellyfish swimming around in hypnotic motions.

"Rumor has it that she is supposedly a princess from another region, some say from space and there's also talk of her having a suitor who's wealthy beyond imagined" continued Lucius as he helped himself to a scoop of the mash potatoes. Severus attention was drawn to the high table again and noticed that Professor Loki was staring at him. When the professor noticed Severus attention on her, she sent him a wink before turning her attention to the person next to her to discuss some topic probably academic topics. "I guess it could be true after all this is the Wizarding world anything is possible," said Severus before finally starting to eat.

* * *

# Yeah I added in lady loki I thought why not it is an idea nobody thought of so I went for it.  
Also Don't forget to vote remember your opinion matters.

Ps I tried my hand at the Sorting Hat's speech it has parts from when it first spoke during ^Harry Potter and the Sorcerors stone^ but please let me know if I did it justice also I will only be focusing on a few of my stories at a time for better focus.

Pps. Remus = Ravenclaw, Marge = Gryffindor, Peter = Hufflepuff, James = Gryffindor, Snape is Slytherine, lily = Ravenclaw , vernon = Gryffindor , petunia = Hufflepuff , and Sirius is Gryffindor just so everyone understands #


	5. Chapter 5

... I am lazy...

* * *

In the middle of a hallway where three young boys trying to make sense of a magical castle. "Bloody hell where are we?" Asked Vernon as he tried to make sense of the twisting corridors that would lead to the classroom for their first class if the year. "Let's just pick one and see where it leads off too," exclaimed Sirius as he headed down the path on his left, only to go right back to where he started this time crashing into James causing both to fall to the ground. "Oof. Well that was just a brilliant idea wasn't it" said James sarcastically from his place on the floor. "Oh bugger off you twat" grumbled Sirius where he landed on top of James.

"Both of you shut your trap and help me figure out how to get us out of here before we end up with detention on our first day of class" Vernon growled out who was a tad short of reaching his breaking point. "Sir yes sir" said James and Sirius as they scrambled off the floor to get into the muggle version of soldiers standing at attention in front of a drill sergeant. The duo had quickly learned not to upset Vernon when another first year made fun of Marge. The boys made a pact to never get on the bad side of the son of a former army general for a father and a mother who is a warden for criminal women. They will never look at a tooth brush the same way again.

"Now children there's no need for tempers to flare up," came a silky voice from behind the boys. Started the three urn ed around to meet Professor Lois dressed in robes of white with blooming yellow daffodils at the bottom and her hair in a simple braid. "Sorry for the trouble professor we haven't been able figure out how to get out of here," sighed Vernon, " And to be honest it's a pain in the neck."

"I'm sure it is children but it's no fault of your own." "What do you mean professor?" Asked James. "Magic is not always helpful and not when it is being weld by a sentinel castle. Am I right Lady Hogwarts?" Asked Loki. The corridor bled away to reveal a long, wide hallway. "We have basically been going around in circles this whole time!", roared Vernon who was turning an interesting color of purple. "I'm afraid so dear. Hogwarts is a sentient being that acts own it's own when it pleases.", said Loki as she gestured the trio to follow her down the hall.

The trio was led to an arched shaped door made of birch with polished sleek knob and key whole. Professor Loki opened it to reveal a classroom of first year gryffindores and ravenclaws. "Children please take your seats and we will begin our first lesson," said Loki with a gentle smile on her face.


	6. Questions that need answers

Hi everyone I'm sorry it's not a chapter but there are questions that need an answer and since I want my story to have opinions so I look to you dear readers because you matter. ^.^

1) I have not decided on where severus nemesis will be from? But i need you to understand they will not be from slytherine.(used way too much I like variety.)

2) also can't figure out if the lackeys should be from the same house or from different houses?

3) I plan on having the DADA teachers to be villains like from HP BOOKS well almost all of them. But I noticed something was lacking like how powerful the teachers are suppose to be. I mean the only time they really show their stuff is during the final book and movie & for me that is a major disappointment. So to fix that I am asking you on which year should which teacher show their stuff off because they need love too.

4) I have already decided on when Severus should be rescued from his father and by who (well,sorta) however I want you to decide on who should be the first to hear of the situation besides Lily and petunia obviously since they live almost near each other.

That's all I got for now so please let me hear your opinions and please comments feed the soul but no flames thank you. ^.^

Ps. Loki, will have a good relationship with her family both of them and I'll probably introduce a few later in series and then all together.


End file.
